


New Tree

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: After several sections of their pre-lit tree have gone out, Stiles says it's time for he and Derek to get a new one.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	New Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a submitted prompt on Twitter: Derek and Stiles sitting in front of the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve   
> Cross-posted on Tumblr [here](https://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/638505360280485888/derekstiles-ficlet).

Stiles sighs and plops down in front of their rather sad and pathetic looking Christmas tree, a strand of lights twisted around his ankles. As they’ve had the tree up, slowly but surely a section of lights have continued to go out. When the first put it up, it was a small section at the bottom, so they just twisted it around so it’d be at the back where no one would see it. But then, a week later, the whole bottom section went out. 

So, they’d run to the store to get a strand of lights and it was fine, except for a few days later, the middle section went out. Stiles had then made Derek go to the store to get another strand of lights, only he got LED lights since “that’s all the store had” which did not mesh well with their incandescent bulbs and made their tree look like a Hanukkah tree since the LED bulbs gave an eerie bluish white light glow in contrast. Now, on Christmas Eve the entire top section is out, and Stiles is tired. Derek comes to sit behind him legs on either side of Stiles so he’s in the “v” of Derek’s legs. He leans back against him and sighs again.

“We’re going to have to get a new tree,” Stiles says staring down at the tangle of colored lights at his feet (which he can’t put on the tree, it’s white, Derek!). He can feel Derek shrug against his back.

“I don’t know. I kind of like it. Gives it character.”

He twists around to give Derek a side-eye over his shoulder. “It looks terrible. We need a new tree, Derek. After Christmas, we’re finding one on sale.”

Derek pouts. “But, I like this one. It… it was our first tree together.”

Stiles lets out a breath and smiles. His husband is a sap. “It’s been six years, Derek. I think we can upgrade.”

Sighing, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist and pulls him in tighter. “Okay.” He gives Stiles a kiss and they stare up at their rather eclectic, half-lit up Christmas tree, happy they’re together and have been for long enough to get a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion) or [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com).


End file.
